


snow

by kawaii_alpacasso



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with Nagisa out of the picture, Youji and Natsuo decide to see for themselves what it means to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> i did this a while back. i know it's wicked short, and i know it's not that amazing... but it was rotting away on OneNote, so i decided it was time to do something with it.
> 
> also, the title was the first thing i thought of. there isn't really a deeper meaning to it. sorry. *bows*

Light. Dark. Glory. Humiliation. God. Monster. Warmth. Cold. Faith. Betrayal.

These words were monochromatic; blank; empty, for Zero. They were numb to feeling. They could feel happy, they could feel sad; that was the end of it. Nagisa out of the picture, they were living alongside Soubi and Kio; and despite Soubi's persistence at correcting that he and Kio were not a couple, both Natsuo and Youji persisted, felt, _knew_ , that Soubi had feelings for him. They felt jealous. Soubi entered the room. He watched, unlit cigarette in hand, as the two played games together. But he soon exited the room.

And he watched, unlit cigarette in hand, as the two lost their ears.


End file.
